Barney Home Video
1st Logo (1992-September 26, 1995) Nickname: "Barney the Dinosaur" Logo: We see the yellow text "Barney", in the Barney corporate logo font, zooming out to the top of the screen as a blue square appears. The words "HOME VIDEO" fades in below the square, sparkling. Inside a square is a cartoon version of Barney with his green tummy. Barney's eye shines, much like at the end of the opening credits for Barney and the Backyard Gang or Barney & Friends. Variants: * There is a special variant seen on the trailers of some Barney home videos in which "Also Available From" (in white) on a blue star fades in on the top-corner of the screen. * In another variation, as used on Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, the logo replaces the original Barney & Friends title card (a.k.a silhouette) at the beginning of the intro/theme song. *On the Spanish VHS release of Barney Live! In New York City (Barney en Vivo en Nueva York) and Imagination Island (La Isla de la Imaginación), the Spanish male announcer said "Barney y Sus Amigos". FX/SFX: The "Barney" logo zooming out, Barney's eye "shining". Music/Sounds: A short version of the Barney and the Backyard Gang/Barney and Friends theme song. The logo, however, was silent until Let's Pretend With Barney. For the music variants, see above. Availability: Appears on early Barney videos, starting with the 1992 VHS of Barney's Birthday (alternate copies doesn't have it, instead containing PBS logos). It also appears on Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney Live! in New York City, and was last used on Riding in Barney's Car (a.k.a. Are We There Yet?) from 1995. This logo made a surprise appearance on the Spanish DVD of Imagination Island. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (November 7, 1995-2005) Nicknames: "Barney the Dinosaur II", "The Yellow Star", "The Generic Logo", "B'harnee" Logo: We start with a yellow background, but suddenly the background folds into a CGI star on a blue Magna Doodle-like tube, revealing a cartoon version of Barney on a black background. The word "Barney", in a blue 3D stylized, Barney corporate logo font, flies up at the top of the screen, below the logo is the words "HOME VIDEO" wiping in via an effect. Barney's eye shines once, exactly much like the 1st logo. Variant: Beginning in 1999, Barney tapes that are part of the "Classic Collection" (such as the 1999 re-prints of the Barney and the Backyard Gang videos), have a special variant in which "CLASSIC COLLECTION" wipes in underneath "HOME VIDEO", turning it gold instead of gray. In Barney's Stu-u-u-u-pendous Puzzle Fun!, they did the same thing but has the Barney & Friends intro and it fades into a set. FX/SFX: The CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Same as Logo #1. Music Variant: On the 1996 VHS of Barney's Talent Show the music is low pitched. Availability: Seen on VHS and DVD releases, starting with the 1995 release of Barney Songs. The Classic Collection variant can be seen on tapes and DVD's with the spine with CLASSIC and Barney between COLLECTION and on DVD releases, the official DVD logo is also on the spine. Currently, HiT Entertainment releases are distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Editor's Note: None Category:HiT Entertainment